Freedom Planet: OMEGA
by Conan2603
Summary: This is a short piece I was inspired to do after seeing a picture drawn of this concept. It takes place towards the end of a war between the Avalicians and the newly founded Mavericks. It all started when a mysterious device, a Biometal, was found on the planet. Since the discovery, it disappeared and got into possession of Lilac. Causing immense trouble.


Final Level- Battle of the Best Friends

Carol was waiting on the living room couch. The Professor was going to get the Biometal from his lab and bring it to her now that it was finished. Carol could watch something on the TV, however, she is much too disturbed to do so. She simply sits at the edge of the couch, arm against the side of her face on the armrest. Milla wanted to come, but Carol thought it wouldn't be wise. There were too many mavericks outdoors nowadays that there could be an attack at any time despite the destruction of the four leaders. Carol didn't want to risk getting Milla hurt again. Thankfully she had been able to make it to the Professor's house without any issues. Finally Professor Shake came back into the kitchen, clutching a blue sphere shaped chip.

" Here it is! Ah this little thing was quite the interesting piece of equipment to build! At first I wasn't sure it could be done! But luckily with enough time and attempts it was completed!" Shake held it out for Carol to see. She looked at it. It had a yellow X on the front of it. Other than that it was pure dark blue, a little shiny.

" Looks good Doc." Carol said. " But, is it safe to wear something that has the same piece of metal that made Lilac go insane?"

" Ah, that's not an issue! You see, I did some inspection on the shard you brought back, to check for anything hostile. Turns out it didn't contain the same evil substance that was originally found in the Model O Biometal. This shard is simply a kind of metal unknown to us. With it I was able to create this! I call it Model X. It has the same equip style as the Model O, simply put on your chest and the suit will expand around you!" Shake explained to Carol. But she still wasn't sure.

" You are one hundred percent positive it isn't bad?" She asked.

" Of course. I even tried it on myself. You don't wanna know how awful I look in a battle suit haha." The Professor chuckled. Carol didn't feel like laughing.

She slowly took the Biometal out of his hands.

" Well, if you say so." Carol pressed the device against her chest. Instantly it formed around her. The sphere released millions of tiny micro bugs. They swarmed all over Carol's body. Once they found their spots they connected with the bugs around them, creating an entire battle body. It was mostly dark blue. Some parts around the waist, arms and legs, were white. Carol couldn't help but be amazed.

" Woah! This is actually really cool! How did you even manage this?" She asked.

" Hours of patching together each individual bug. I mean I really just copied the pattern once I figured out what it was for one bug, using that for all the others." The Professor told her. Carol moved around a bit to get a feel for the new outfit. It fit snugly.

" It feels weird. What does it do?" Carol asked.

" Try making a finger gun." Shake suggested. Carol did this. Her left hand was transformed into an arm cannon, the bugs relocating faster than she could see to create it.

" Great! In order to fire, all you need to do is act like you are pulling the trigger on a normal gun. You can hold it down to charge up the shot." Shake said.

" Wow doc. This is crazy! Thank you!" Carol smiled. Then she got serious again. " Do you think it'll be enough to stop Lilac?"

" I can't be sure. I do know that since this is of a similar build to the model Lilac has, it will be the most help you could get."

" Alright. You guys still don't know the origin?"

" Nope. The other scientist have agreed that it did come from another world. But what world and how it landed here and how it can move on its own, we have no clue. We cannot do much without the Biometal itself."

" What about the one you just gave me?"

" I made it so I would know anything about it. In order to gain information about the actual Biometal that landed here, we would need the Model O."

" Right, makes sense. I don't wanna do this doc!"

" I know Carol I know. It is a tough time for everyone. But you are the only who can!"

" How."

" You are Lilac's best friend right? You fought for a long time by her side. You know her better than anyone else. You would be able to predict her pattern of attacks in a fight and have an advantage over even the police. I know it is not easy child. But you have to think about the world here. Everyone is dying. Entire cities are being leveled simply by this new power your friend found. It infected her mind, over powering her with the ability to do anything."

" Yeah. Lilac always wanted the best for the world. Perhaps the Biometal somehow formed that thought into something more evil?"

" Exactly. If the soul we found to be inside of the Biometal is what we think. It once belonged to a being that wanted nothing but a new world. One where the belief is: to be truly safe you must have strict ruling. I hypothesize that the soul fed into Lilac's mind. It turned her desire for world peace and its desire for a new world, and made her believe that the only to fix the world was to kill it and start over."

" Dang, that is dark!"  
" It is. Which is why we need to you stop her! No murder is necessary. Just incapacitate her long enough for us to separate the Biometal and save her. Can you do that?"

" I think so doc. If I have to."

" Good. Lilac was reported to be in the Dragon Valley area. Might want to start your search there."

" But that's where the treehouse is! Oh no!" Carol started to panic. " I need to go. Thank you doc, really! Bye!" Carol hurried out the door. The Professor waved.

There she was. Carol could see her standing in the rubble. The treehouse had been destroyed completely. The place the two of them had shared so much of their time together, gone. Carol approached slowly. Lilac turned around. She was still in the same armor as before. Black, with red plating over it. Her eyes pure red, no pupils, just glowing red light. The look of hatred on her face.

" Hello Carol. Funny seeing you here. I thought you would be somewhere else. I decided to remove this pitiful place from the New World. Silly friendships are not needed now." Lilac said, her voice cold and hard. Carol stood still, terrified.

" L-Lilac! Why are you doing this? You of all people should know that this is wrong! Can't you just take that thing off and forget it?" She asked.

" Hahaha! Says the one wearing the armor of him. My old nemesis. You don't get it do you? Freedom isn't something that is just given to everyone. Total freedom to let people do anything they desire is bound to fail. History shows us that. People do terrible things for their own pleasures, without rules to restrict them. I will change that. The last world rejected me, but not this one. I can sense the hope for world peace in this girl. She is strong, different than the others. It was quite easy for me to take control and begin the change this world needs. Wars? Fighting? No more. Not now with me to change it!" Lilac spread her hands.

Carol was horrified.

" How can you say that?! Look at all the destruction and pain you have already caused! Is this the way you want to fix the world?"

" The only way to purify the world is to remove all traces of it's disgusting past. In order to do that, I have to crush them. Death to all who oppose the New World! There is no need for those who are against true freedom!" Lilac declared.

" No. You are wrong! Lilac wouldn't want this. If she can't be strong enough to stop you." She held up her arm cannon. " I will." Lilac laughed.

" Don't humor me kitten. Mega Man X could not come close to stopping me in the past. What makes you think that just wearing his clothing will allow you to stop me?" Carol smirked.

" Because I have your weakness."

" What?" Carol raised her other hand, trails of electricity arced across her palm and fingers.

" Lilac is a water dragon, that is her element. Water can be electrified right? I found this from one of your minions. It'll make taking you out a lot easier!" Lilac was taken back.

" S-so what? I am a god! I have mercilessly ended the lives of thousands of warriors! I almost killed a reploid that was a copy of me! You won't stop me. Now join me, or you die." Lilac told her. Carol stepped forward, arm cannon ready.

" How about no? Time to get my best friend back." Lilac whipped out her pink energy sword. It glowed with immense power.

" Fine. I do love a good hero fight. I'll show you the true power of OMEGA!"

WARNING! MAVERICK LEADER IN BOUND!

 _God of Destruction._

 _Omega Sash Lilac_


End file.
